Danvers & Luthor destin tout tracé ?
by theEvilQueen65
Summary: La rencontre magique ? Quand une simple rencontre basique dans une journée basique devient la plus belle des histoires. Kara Danvers , alias Supergirl va vivre l'expérience la plus enrichissante de sa vie. Sa double vie concordera-t-elle avec sa nouvelle idylle? Lena Luthor saura-t-elle dompter Supergirl? Entre action, surnaturel, amour, et amitié... Venez découvrir leurs vies..


CHAPITRE 1 : JOURNÉE POURRIE

National City, une ville comme les autres. L'odeur de café, le métro arborant les mêmes visages ceux qui sont en chemin pour travailler et les autres… les mêmes sans abris quémandant quelques pièces pour avoir le privilège de s'offrir à boire ou de quoi planer et supporter cette journée…Cette symphonie de klaxons, mélangée aux sirènes de police et autres. Des buildings atteignant le ciel, des arrêts de bus plein à craquer, des gens qui en bousculent d'autres sans une once d'excuse ni de remords tout en lisant CatCo Magasine. Cette personne bousculée avait une petite tête aux cheveux blonds, légèrement teintés châtains clairs, et tirés en chignon. Ses lunettes habillant ses yeux bleus. Elle souffla et ramassa ses affaires elle souffla de nouveau ce qui releva une de ses mèches et se releva pour être de nouveau agressée, mais cette fois par un café renversé sur son joli haut en soie.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Cette fois la personne se rendu compte de son erreur et l'aida. Elle s'accroupit et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle ! S'exclama une voix féminine douce. Je suis assez maladroite quand j'ai la tête ailleurs... Laissez-moi vous aider !

\- Non ça va aller, dit-elle en se relevant. Merci je…

Kara se stoppa net à la vue de son interlocutrice. Une magnifique femme aux yeux verts perçants, une peau un peu pâle mais parfaite. Les cheveux longs brun foncé limite noir mais relevés avec une queue de cheval haute. Kara remarqua sa petite taille, elle devait faire environ 1m67 ou 1m68 pas plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle était perchée sur de hauts talons. Elle devait tenir une place assez importante professionnellement pour devoir ajouter de la taille à sa personne. Pour diriger les gens et affirmer sa supériorité. Aucun mot ne voulut sortir de la bouche de Kara, elle était totalement paralysée.

\- Vous allez bien ? Répliqua la belle brune inquiète de l'état de Kara.

Kara remua sa tête de gauche à droite et remit au mieux ses lunettes en se raclant la gorge.

\- Oui ce n'est rien vraiment, je ne comptais pas garder ce haut de toute façon. Il me coince au niveau de la taille et il… Me colle trop à la peau je n'aime pas quand ça me moule et je…

Kara commença à rigoler nerveusement ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

\- Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ! Continua-t-elle en rigolant. J'étais en retard et je ne regardais pas devant moi…

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ne vous excusez pas ! Si y a bien quelqu'un ici qui a fauté c'est bien moi ! Laissez-moi au moins payé la note du teinturier !

Kara commença à reculer et partir.

\- Je vous ai dit, ce n'est pas grave, oublions ça ! Je dois y aller, je suis en retard ! Dit Kara toujours nerveuse.

\- Dites-moi au moins ou vous travaillez pour vous envoyer la note ! S'exclama la brune.

Kara fit la sourde oreille et était déjà loin. La brune sourit, retourna la tête et remarqua au sol quelque chose. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa l'objet en question.

\- Kara Danvers, journaliste à CatCo Magasine… Décidément on était faites pour se rencontrer !

Une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau et un voiturier de la carrure d'un gorille en sortit.

\- Nous pouvons partir ? Miss Luthor ? Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Oui Franklin, mais j'ai besoin de déposer quelque chose…Dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans sa belle berline.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara arriva au portique du gigantesque building de CatCo Magasine. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son pass, sans succès.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Kara c'est pas le moment de déconner là, trouve ce pass !

\- Vous voulez parler de celui-ci ? Annonça une jeune femme derrière elle en lui tendant le pass.

Kara se retourna surprise ! Encore elle ?

\- Vous ! Mais…

\- Il est tombé lors de notre bousculade je m'en excuse si j'ai occasionné quelconques dérangements !

Kara était subjuguée par le vocabulaire très soutenu que tenait la femme qu'elle avait en face. Kara remarqua que c'était une femme très distinguée à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

\- Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. Maintenant je dois vraiment vraiment vous laisser ou je vais être renvoyé !

\- Certes, je m'en voudrais si j'étais la cause de votre renvoi !

\- Encore merci, et bonne journée ! Euh, désolé je n'ai pas saisi votre nom ?!

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, laissons place au mystère ! Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons Mademoiselle Danvers ! Dit-elle en retournant les talons, marchant avec une classe assurée et très sexy.

Kara eu un sourire au coin de la bouche et pu enfin respirer. Elle était en apnée depuis que les yeux verts avaient cessé de lui transpercer les siens. Kara pouvait avoir des yeux balançant des lasers mais elle… Kara n'avait aucune chance de concurrencer ! Kara reprit ses esprits et partit aussi vite que possible à l'étage. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, Kara trottina en direction de son poste de travail, puis jeta un œil vers le bureau vitré de Cat Grant et zut la réunion avait déjà commencé ! Elle prit de quoi écrire et un crayon puis entra tout en se faisait le plus petit possible au milieu de la réunion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cat termina sa réunion aussi brutalement que d'habitude.

\- Très bien, maintenant bouger vos petits corps insignifiants de mon bureau. Ordonna-t-elle, excepté un petit corps avec des lunettes, une tache de café et un retard d'une demi-heure !

Kara leva les yeux au ciel et une fois la populace évaporée, pu faire face à sa patronne. Celle-ci prit appui sur son bureau et bougea ses doigts comme un piano et son pianiste, tout en la regardant. Elle fronça les sourcils et rapetissa ses yeux. Quand Cat ne parlait pas, c'était mauvais signe ! Kara racla sa gorge aussi délicatement que possible, fit deux pas en avant et voulu s'expliquer :

\- Miss Grant je…

\- Ferme la Kara ! Répliqua aussitôt Cat, tout en continuant à la fixer.

Kara recula et baissa les yeux, tout en se crispant les lèvres.

\- Non ne fais surtout pas ça !

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Kara perplexe.

\- Te rabaisser, baisser les yeux, répondit Cat tout en se rapprochant de Kara. Te contenir… Regarde moi Kara.

Kara s'exécuta irréprochablement.

\- Redresse-toi et tiens mon regard. Ordonna la patronne en lui remontant la tête avec le menton. Kara… Je ne t'ai pas donné une foutu promotion pour qu'on arrive à cette situation-là ! Je ne veux pas de ce schéma avec toi, tu sais que le langage du corps en dit beaucoup plus parfois ?

Kara ne savait toujours pas si elle devait ouvrir la bouche ou pas.

\- Tu es une femme forte et intelligente, montre-le, prouve-le et sois en fière ! ne te rabaisse pas, tu as mérité ce job, mais bon sang bats toi pour toi Kara ! Assume tes actes, ne te cache pas derrière plus grand que toi, parce que sur les photos de classe, c'est toujours le premier rang qu'on voit en premier.

Kara acquiesça de la tête.

\- Maintenant Kara, dis-moi pourquoi tu es autant en retard ? Qu'est ce qui est plus important que ton boulot ? Et pourquoi tu arrives à une réunion de travail avec un chemisier rempli de café ? Et… Ce n'est même pas le tien ! Termina-t-elle.

\- Que, quoi ? Répondit Kara perdue.

\- Tu ne bois pas de café noir sans sucre. Ton chemisier en ai infesté !

\- En effet, J'ai été bousculé ce matin…

\- Et te connaissant, tu t'es excusée milles fois, tu as filé tout droit, et tu es arrivé ici.

\- C'est exact.

\- J'apprécie ta sincérité Kara, répliqua sérieusement Cat.

\- Merci Miss Grant. Termina Kara la mine souriante.

\- Maintenant va retirer tes affaires personnelles de ton bureau, et dépose ton badge à l'accueil.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? S'exclama Kara sous le choc.

\- Tiens regarde…Expliqua Cat en sortant un carton de son placard. Viens suis moi…

Kara avait les larmes aux yeux et Cat était sur les nerfs. Elles arrivèrent devant le bureau de Kara et Cat commença à remplir le carton.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué. Il est déjà plein regarde-moi ça ! C'est fou les innombrables conneries que tu gardes ! S'amusa Cat.

\- Miss Grant, je vous en supplie j'ai besoin de ce travail, privez-moi de mon salaire durant un mois ou plus mais ne me virez pas s'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie.

Cat avait fini de remplir le carton et lança un regard noir à Kara qui avait les yeux embaumés.

\- Et elle continue…Dit la patronne fatiguée.

\- Miss Grant, je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus ! Promis Kara.

\- Y a quelque chose que tu n'arrive pas à saisir Kara. Ce job, pour lequel apparemment tu t'en contrefous, des centaines de personnes aimerait, et se battrai pour l'avoir ! Tu te crois au-dessus de tout et tout le monde parce que tu es la petite confidente de Supergirl ? C'est ça ? Tu te sens indispensable ? Et bien, je vais mettre James à ta place. Termina-t-elle en donnant brutalement le carton entre les bras de Kara. Une dernière chose, ne supplie jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS.

Cat tourna le dos et s'enferma dans son bureau tout en regardant discrètement le départ de Kara. Car ça lui brisait le cœur à elle aussi, elle avait toujours eu un lien, une relation particulière, Kara était la petite protégée de Cat.

Kara regarda une dernière fois Cat, cette dernière gardait son regard noir, puis se retourna vers son mur de télé. Une fois de dos, Cat pu en toute intimité, versé une larme. Kara n'avait pas oublié son conseil, ne jamais baissé les yeux, elle partit vers l'ascenseur la tête haute. Une fois les portes fermées, elle laissa tomber son carton à ses pieds et s'accroupie la tête entre ses mains. Cat l'avait humilié publiquement, en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Son rêve avait explosé en petit morceau. La pression sanguine de Kara s'accéléra, son pouls fit de même, elle avait du mal à respirer. Même Supergirl ne pouvait rien faire… Il faudrait un miracle pour que Cat la reprenne dans ses rangs. Une fois l'ascenseur descendu, elle avait eu le temps avec sa super vitesse de ranger son carton. Elle déposa son badge à l'accueil et partit aussi vite que possible. Une fois dans une ruelle, elle s'enleva son chemisier, encore taché, ses lunettes et s'envola le plus haut possible qu'elle pouvait, au-dessus des nuages et des plus hauts buildings. Là… Le silence… le vent qui lui rentrait dans les poumons, l'impression de flotter, tout oublier… Elle pu reprendre son souffle.

Soudain, avec son ouïe ultra-sensible, elle entendu les sirènes de police. Elle décida de se changer les idées et de les suivre. Il l'a mené directement sur un braquage qui avait lieu dans une des plus grosses banques de National City. Dans son oreillette dédiée à sa communication secrète avec le DEO, le département des opérations extra normales, une voix familière l'interpela :

\- Alex à Supergirl, on a un braquage en cours à la…

\- Je sais je viens juste d'arriver sur place, répliqua Kara en atterrissant assez brutalement. Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ?

\- Nous avons cinq braqueurs dans l'enceinte principale. Ils ont des otages et je pense qu'…

\- Ok je fonce. Déclara Kara apparemment pressée d'en découdre.

\- Supergirl attends ! Cria Alex, mais celle-ci coupa son oreillette avant même de laisser le temps à Alex de finir sa phrase.

Supergirl décolla pour arriver en haut du hall principal. Elle respira profondément et fonça sur le toit du premier hall. Soudainement elle se heurta à une extrême puissance… Elle se fit violemment percuter par un bouclier avec des espèces d'ondes qui l'expulsa assez loin. Elle atterrit sur un toit d'immeuble plus bas. Elle grogna, souffla à quatre pattes en reprenant son souffle et se releva. Elle activa son oreillette.

\- Au temps pour moi ! Déclara Kara.

\- Supergirl ne refait jamais ça ! Nous sommes là pour t'épauler, t'aider et couper l'oreillette n'est pas professionnel du tout et dangereux ! Ces ondes auraient pu te tuer !

\- Désolé… Winn tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ai une espèce de bouclier d'ondes magiques tout autour de la banque ! Il n'y a aucun point d'accès ou faible. Je sais pas qui est à l'intérieur mais on va vite le savoir s'ils n'ont pas déconnecté les caméras…

\- Dépêche-toi Winn, ils ont des otages.

\- Je suis dessus Supergirl répliqua Winn.

Supergirl entendu dans l'oreillette les doigts agiles et rapides de Winn. Puis mauvaise nouvelle, elle l'entendu rager.

\- Mince ! J'ai aucun visuel Supergirl. Ils ont tout désactivé, je ne peux même pas entrer dans un portable à l'intérieur.

\- Très bien, alors on va la faire autrement. Répondit sèchement Supergirl.

Elle voulu activer sa vision X mais elle fut bloquée par les ondes.

\- Roh ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit-elle en tapant violemment sur les ondes. De plus en plus fort, encore et encore à s'en blesser les poings.

\- Supergirl, c'est inutile. Déclara la voix d'Alex dans l'oreille de Kara.

Kara passa alors à sa vision laser. Mais ceux-ci rebondirent comme une balle de ping pong et elle eu assez de temps pour esquiver le retour de flamme.

\- Grrr ce n'est pas possible, je peux absolument rien faire ! S'exclama l'héroïne.

\- La personne qui est à l'intérieur doit avoir un énorme pouvoir… Je crains le pire, confessa Jon.

\- Ma journée a déjà mal commencé, je n'ai pas envie que ça continue ! Je ne veux pas perdre ça ! Dit Kara avant de s'envoler.

\- SUPERGIRL ! Cria Alex.

La blondinette châtaine n'écouta pas la petite voix dans son oreille et n'en fit qu'à sa tête, elle voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle vola encore et encore, au plus haut des nuages soudain elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Puis elle les ré-ouvra et fonça le poing en avant droit sur la banque. Alex comprit ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Supergirl ? Tu es disposé à m'écouter maintenant ? S'exclama nerveusement sa sœur. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Supergirl, ce que tu vas faire n'est pas intelligent ! Tu ne sais pas si tu vas réussir à percer le bouclier ! Et si ça se répercute sur toi ou les habitants de National City tu y a pensé à ça ?

Toutes les télés, radios et autres supports télévisuels étaient braqué sur Supergirl. Et si Alex avait raison ? Si en faisant ça elle allait empirer les choses, et même blesser ?

\- Je dois quand même essayer. Répondit-elle enfin à sa sœur. Cela m'est impossible de ne rien faire.

Soudain elle se rapprocha de la banque et fronça les sourcils, le poing bien fermé, et une rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Alex et tout le DEO retenu son souffle. Puis ce fut l'impact. A l'intérieur de la banque, on entendu juste un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un forcé la porte d'entrée, tout vibra quelques secondes, les lustres tombèrent, de justesse sur les gens. Le voleur leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a frappé ! Dit-il en avançant devant le hall d'entrée.

Du côté de Supergirl, Alex avait bien raison, le coup de massue qu'avait provoqué Kara n'avait pas réussi et les ondes de choc cette fois firent une réverbération au kilomètre à la ronde. Les vitres des buildings et des magasins les plus proches se brisèrent, des routes craquèrent, les gens courraient se réfugier, et Kara se fit expulser comme une brindille contre le building derrière elle.

\- Kara ? S'exclama Alex.

\- Supergirl, au rapport. Dit à son tour Jon.

Kara sortit de quelques gravas, elle toussa, se mit au bord du building et regarda la scène avec horreur.

\- Mon dieu…Soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Supergirl ! Supergirl ! Cria Winn dans son oreille, la porte d'entrée est ouverte ! Quelqu'un est devant et t'attend.

\- Quoi ?! Répliqua-t-elle en fonçant devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle atterrit délicatement devant l'homme en question.

\- Alors c'est vous… Supergirl… qui a osé me déranger en plein braquage ? Dit l'homme bien sur de lui.

Kara voulu avancer mais l'homme l'a stoppé net.

\- Ha, ha… Le bouclier que vous avez voulu désespérément briser est toujours actif ma chère.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda sans attendre Kara.

\- Je… m'appelle Dante, et je vide toute l'argent qui est stocké dans cette banque !

\- Pourquoi ? Continua Kara.

\- Et pourquoi pas j'ai envie de dire ? Répliqua Dante.

\- Oh je vois, vous vous croyez invincible sous votre bouclier là maintenant, mais en aucun cas je ne vous laisserai partir d'ici avec l'argent. Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas… Je..

\- Oh si je vous connais, au contraire. C'est vous qui ne me connaissez pas. Et c'est bien là votre grande erreur !

\- Encore une fois pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que… Ma chère Supergirl comme on vous appelle ici, créer ce bouclier n'est pas mon seul atout, ou pouvoir si je puis dire. Dit-il en rigolant fièrement. Mais je ne m'en voudrai de vous gâcher la surprise !

Soudain, un homme cagoulé vint derrière eux.

\- On a fini chef ! Cria-t-il.

\- Soit ! Répondit-il en levant la main. Désolé Supergirl, mais nous devons nous quitter.

Il recula de plus en plus, et Kara, impuissante face au bouclier trépigna de colère.

\- Mais, j'ai la vague impression que nous nous reverrons.

\- Préparez vous parce qu'entre temps j'aurai trouvé une solution à votre bouclier. Dit-elle en croissant les bras. Mais vous avez-vous mis dans la tête que j'allais vous laisser filer ? Relâcher les otages ! La banque est encerclée et vous ne pouvez aller nulle part !

\- Hahaha ! S'amusa-t-il. J'ai bien fait de ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ma chère... Sur ce, à la prochaine Supergirl !

Il referma la porte d'un coup de poignée et Kara prit de la hauteur. Elle stagna au-dessus de la banque pour voir tous les accès de sortie. Mais aucune porte ne s'ouvra.

\- Winn ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il ne sort pas ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Supergirl… Ce mec est étrangement sûr de lui pour quelqu'un qui est encerclé de flic et de Supergirl ! On est coincé à l'extérieur…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kara, l'interpella Alex. Tant que tu n'entends pas de coup de feu, c'est bon signe et je suis sûr que…

Soudain Alex fut interrompu par un bruit choc.

\- Un coup de feu ! S'écria Kara.

S'en suivit la disparition du bouclier. Kara fonça à la porte d'entrée et enfonça la porte. Elle resta subjuguée ! En face d'elle, tous les innocents rigolèrent ! Tous pris de fou rire !

\- Supergirl, ce sont des rires que j'entends ? Demanda perplexe Winn.

\- Oui je… Attends je scanne la banque pour voir…

Kara s'exécuta mais rien… Aucune trace des voleurs ou de Dante. Mais d'où provenait ce coup de feu ? Kara regarda au peigne fin les innocents et ne remarqua aucun blessé !

\- Alex, amène une unité de la DEO de suite, ordonna-t-elle. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Euh, pour ça je peux t'aider Supergirl. Annonça Winn. Mais faut que tu viennes au centre. Genre, maintenant.

\- J'arrive, je sors le groupe de rigolo. Termina-t-elle en sortant les otages.

Dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors, la horde de journalistes et de curieux vinrent à sa rencontre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler et plia ses genoux pour décoller avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atterrit sur le balcon du centre du DEO.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Winn ?

\- Regarde-moi ça…Dit-il en activant une vidéo tout en expliquant. Le mec a laissé deux caméras celles de la salle principale. Et regarde le coup de feu…

Kara se concentra, elle vu Dante, tirer dans une des caméras puis se recentrer au milieu de sa bande. Puis elle l'entendu dire en souriant à la caméra : « le droit c'est mon meilleur profil. » Kara explosa intérieurement. Comment cet homme pouvait être aussi imbu de lui-même et de déborder de confiance en lui ?

\- Bon ok il est narcissique et alors ? Dit Kara énervée.

\- Kara…Dit doucement Alex en lui prenant le bras.

\- Et pour ce qui est des otages ?

\- Apparemment c'est un autre tour de Dante ! Répondit Jon. Méfie-toi de lui Kara, il semble avoir pleins de ressources et de pouvoirs.

\- Je ne dormirai pas tant que je l'aurai pas coincé. Répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de l'emprise de sa sœur. Et toute façon j'aurai tout le temps du monde vu que j'ai été viré ce matin !

\- Quoi ?! Répondirent Jon, Alex et Winn en symphonie parfaite.

\- Trop long à vous expliquer… Dit-elle en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors je veux tout le monde sur le pont ! Je veux savoir qui est ce mec et ses pouvoirs ! Je vais ratisser les environs pour voir s'il a laissé des traces sur son passage. Il n'a pas pu s'évaporer comme ça dans les airs bon sang ! Dit-elle en décollant.

Et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait…

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Kara n'avait pas fermé l'œil, elle avait passé la nuit à survoler la ville, interroger et se remettre en question. Comment une nouvelle comme son licenciement avait pu autant l'affecter jusqu'à fauter ? D'où venait ce Dante et jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Elle n'avait pas du tout eu le contrôle durant toute la journée. Kara arriva à son appartement. Alex était au DEO, le soleil était debout depuis à peine une heure. Elle en profita pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle regarda son téléphone : 27 appels manqués de Cat Grant ?

\- Regrette-t-elle sa décision ? Elle rappela Cat aussitôt.

\- Bon Dieu Kara mais tu étais partie dans une grotte ou quoi ? S'exclama Cat.

\- Miss Grant ? Répliqua Kara inquiète. Tout va bien ?

\- Épargnons nous les banalités futiles veux-tu ?! Écoute moi. Je me suis peut-être emballée concernant ton renvoi. J'ai eu un coup de fil super important hier en fin d'après-midi la fameuse Lena Luthor va donner son premier interview depuis son arrivée à National City et elle t'a choisi toi ! Pour dieu sait qu'elle raison ! Un pari perdu, ou un jeu de hasard, enfin bref, elle veut que ce soit toi et rien que toi.

Kara sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Elle aimait tellement son travail. Elle fit un petit jeu de danse de joie.

\- Kara ? Dit Cat impatiente.

\- Oui ! Oui désolé, euh, bien sûr oui. Dites-moi où et quand !

\- Super ! Rdv aux bureaux Luthor aujourd'hui dans environ… hum si j'arrondis… Genre maintenant ? Allez je te donne dix minutes pour le trafic !

\- Génial ! je fonce Miss Grant ! Merci encore !

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est la grande Luthor, je ne peux rien lui refuser, surtout quand CatCo Magasine est en jeu. On dirait bien que tu as un ange gardien.

Une fois raccrochée, Kara se doucha en quelques secondes grâce à sa rapidité, s'habilla, et fonça.

Une fois devant le bureau Luthor, la secrétaire ouvra les portes, annonçant « Kara Danvers, CatcoMagasine ». La jeune femme était de dos.

\- Merci Jessica. Dit-elle, avant de se retourner.

Cette voix ! Ces yeux ! Cette femme ! C'était celle de la tâche de café ! La raison de son renvoie ! C'est… LA LENA LUTHOR ?


End file.
